Hetalia Pistols
by crystal97
Summary: Hetalia. style love pistolsLovino had no idea what was going on when his dead family appeared before him telling him he was to become of a special race called the Madararui. He begins to be assaulted by both male and female alike and one in particular leaves him scarred, Antonio Carriedo, has placed his eyes on him. how will Lovino survive?Spamano,prucan, Rated M LEMONS!


Crystal: so I want to write a Hetalia style story from my new obsession Sex Pistols Ova or something like that. It's amazing! Norio is like a mixture of both Italy brothers. Romano's angry outbursts, but most of the time acts defenseless and cute like Italy. For this story we'll just have him as Romano.  
Main Character representations: (others will be labeled as it goes)  
Norio: Lovino (slightly out of character Romano) Vargas  
Kunimase: Antonio Fernandez (kind of a mixture of 2p! Spain and the regular Spain in this story) Carriedo  
Yonekuni: Gilbert (2p! Prussia with a mix of the regular Prussia) Beildsmitch Carriedo (he will be Antonio's half brother)  
Shirou: Mathew (Canada) Williams  
Pairings: SPAMANO! PruCan, And UsUk  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SEX PITOLS OVA

The accidents

Lovino was driving out in the streets of the city in Japan, minding his own business. He felt the thrill of his new ride as the air blew threw his silky auburn hair. His eyes were greenish brown. He was in his first year of high school, and actually had just enrolled recently in Heta High as he had moved from Rome just 2 days ago. Lovino closed his eyes in content feeling completely relaxed. He had hit the petal a bit more, in his terms, but it was actually a whole burst of speed. Lovino just opened his eyes in enough time to see a car speeding before it hit him and the world went black.

~~xXXx~~

"Lovino…" a faint voice was heard.

"Lovino….Lovino….Lovino, FRATELLO, WAKE UP!" the voice was panicked and teary, and it made Lovino jump up with a start. "WTH?! Damn it, Feli, let me sleep….wait….FRATELLINO?!" Lovino shuffled up as the color drained from his face. He looked straight ahead to see his brother, Feliciano. Now you see the problem was his twin was well…dead.

Feliciano had died tragically along with his parents having been killed by the main boss' of the Mafia. He had managed to escape and his nonno took him under his care before he died also when he was 12. Feliciano sighed. He looked like Lovino, but his eyes were sort of honey brown and his hair was a light brown. The strange thing was he had cat ears on his head and a tail. Feliciano began to sniff before he began to cry and ran to hug Lovino. Lovino hugged him and smiled "Fratellino, I've missed you, but hell, am I dead? And why do you have cat ears and a tail", Lovino said a bit thrown off.

"I can explain", Feliciano beamed. Feliciano let go and wiped his tears. "Okay, so yes Lovino you're dead, but not for long. I as well as our family has decided to make you live again. We need to continue our rare race to continue to exist even more exotically than before. So you need to stay alive, but I'll let nonno take over", Feliciano nervously rubbed the back of his head before he disappeared.

Suddenly his handsome strong nonno appeared. "Nonno, you died two years ago", Lovino crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, but you know how it is. Anyways, do you see this cat here", his grandfather asked. Lovino nodded. It was a light brown cat with honey brown eyes. "This is your brother", he stated bluntly. Lovino's eyes widened, but he couldn't say nothing more as his grandfather snapped his fingers and he began to fall unconscious only hearing the words, "Feliciano, you will become a part of your older brother so he can live his destiny".

~~xXXx~~

Lovino had revived remembering faintly what had happened to him. He had gotten out of the hospital and was heading to his high school. He was 15 at the time and had mixed emotions on going to school. He decided to take the metro since well his ride had been completely destroyed. He got in, sitting down and not looking around him as he did so. He looked to the window and noticed his hair had become a lighter brown and his eyes had become completely forest green with a honey brown color around the green. That means he had heard right. His brother had become a part of him. He smiled. At least he wouldn't feel as lonely. He stood up holding onto the leather handle that let him stand.

His eyes widened when he began to feel a hand on his butt. He thought maybe it had been an accident, but then that same hand began to grope it. He wanted to retort, but instead he began to feel tears at his eyes. 'Shit, they gave me Feliciano's emotions too, and I can't get mad. I'm scared!' another hand caught him off guard. It slid in his shirt and pinched his nipples. Lovino held back his moans, yet no one helped him. The hand on his butt began to stick slightly at his entrance and he shrieked. He turned around to become really freaked out. All the people on the metro were apes.

He looked to see his school, and he ran off the bus shaking. He had no idea what the hell was going on and he just wanted to get to safety from the crazy people around him. He sighed once he got passed the gates and slumped back. "What the fuck?! Why were they apes!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs to control his hysteria at the situation. "At least I'm safe here", he let out a breath. If only he knew the mess he was about to get into.

~~xXXx~~

"Antonio!" Gilbert yelled hitting the black haired teen upside the head. Antonio groaned and lifted his head up in frustration as his sleep was interrupted. "What?" he glared slightly. "It's time for school, idiot", Gilbert sighed irritated placing on his shoes. He passed a hand at his silvery hair, and glared with his red-blue eyes. The difference was that his eyes weren't normal. He had the regular eye and pupil. The only thing is the pupil was in the shape of a slit like an animals, but it wasn't as long as an animal's yet.

Antonio was the same as Gilbert having that same slit in his acidic emerald eyes. Antonio sighed ruffling his own mop of dark chocolate curls and stretching lazily. "Why the hell do I care if it's time for school?" Antonio whined frowning. "Well, I heard there is a new feline in school. She's extremely cute, and a perfect mate for you. In fact, I hear she's one of the rarest breeds. She's the most high ranked in demand DNA", Gilbert explained with a smirk. (Note/spoiler: when choosing a mate. If it's a male, but he's chosen to bear off spring they consider her a female. Yes, they are referring to Lovino here, and I know he's a guy, but since Antonio is a heavy seed he needs Lovino, a light seed, to bare his children, so therefore he is called a 'she')

Antonio perked up in interest. A rare breed that he could claim sounded extremely appealing. He dressed up following his brother who still had the evident smirk on his face. After all, Antonio, wanted so badly to see this new breed and see how much of an attraction he would get to this new neko.

It was strange to explain, but it was like that. You see in this world not all people are evolved from apes. 30% of the world's population is evolved from other animals that are in ranks. Regular humans cannot distinguish who's what animal only the ones evolved from other animals can identify each other. In fact, Gilbert and Antonio were half brothers, but were also evolved from different animals. Antonio's mother evolved from a snake eye, or snake, while his father was a feline, or jaguar.

On the other hand, Gilbert, was born from the same mother as Antonio, but his dad was a dragon, or evolved from a crocodile. Gilbert and Antonio were both considered heavy seed meaning they were the most powerful souls and they didn't bare offspring as easily so light seeds had to do the job, and they only got a mate that was worthy of them. The weaker souls were considered apes (regular humans, dogs, etc.). The feline or neko varied on what type of feline they were. Antonio, being a jaguar, was considered one of the strongest felines.

The funny part is that since these humans were evolved from animals, the animals are considered to be their souls. Their souls can vary in males. When being a male your soul can be female or male, but in a woman it's only female. This means, males can bare off spring of other male if need be. Now Lovino was a special case. In fact, he was one of the rarest breeds. He was considered in the rank of the Neko, but he was in a unique category called the 'return to ancestry'. The return to ancestry are basically those who's ancestor was another animal and an ape, but their parents were both apes, and when they reproduced the offspring came out to be a mixture of an ape and another animal.

This is exactly what happened to Lovino, but he didn't awaken until his accident. Lovino's grandfather's soul was actually a sort of feline, but he mated with an ape. So Lovino's dad was born with the soul of an ape, but he had that small hidden cat DNA, and when he mated with Lovino's mother whose soul was also an evolution from an ape, their offspring came out as a unique breed mixed between monkey and cat.

Since this is one of the rarest breeds and not easily accessible, others want this mate for themselves to bear them offspring. And besides this fact, Lovino is releasing a pheromone from his soul that is attracting people to do perverted things to him. It's kind of like a love potion that attracts everyone around him.

~~xXXx~~

"WAHHH!" Lovino yelled as he was slammed to the wall by Arthur Kirkland (he represents Teruhiko and he is slightly OOC). "Come on, choose me, let's have sex already", Arthur beamed love struck. Lovino shook his head in fear, "no, I'm a guy. I'm not a damn faggot". Arthur pulled back and blinked before his face contorted in warning. "Listen, be careful with the third year Carriedo brothers, okay? They're dangerous", he said warningly holding onto Lovino's shoulders.

He managed to push Arthur back as he stepped back. Arthur took out a set of 13 books and handed them to Lovino. "Then think about my proposal, and read these small love notes I wrote you", Arthur grinned. 'Small notes? This a mother fucking huge as stack of notes', Lovino thought laughing nervously as he ran away throwing the books as he did so. 'How many times has it been today? I think this is probably the 10th time today someone had made me a love confession. I would have been more pleased if it hadn't been 8 times from guys', Lovino thought running through the hallways.

Lovino stopped abruptly as a smell reached his nose. It smelled amazing and sweet and he was immediately attracted to it. He had never felt such an anxious feeling as he was at the moment. He yearned for that smell and he ran to find it. He ran desperately around until he hit someone. He fell to the floor with thump groaning. His eyes widened at seeing a very sexy teen. He had a mop of chocolate black curls, acidic green eyes, and a bored expression. Lovino blinked a few time before beginning to stand up and wipe himself. "M-Mi dispiace, I'm very clumsy", Lovino apologized. He regretted apologizing.

He never did, but ever since he was combined with Feliciano, it's like his emotions had become more like his it was only when something really upset him that he could be himself. And beside that he would spurt out truths when having conversations and apologizing which made it even more embarrassing. "I'm Lovino Romano Vargas", Lovino muttered when they teen began to look him up and down. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo", the other boy mumbled before smirking.

Suddenly, he picked up Lovino and placed him over his shoulder. "What are you doing?!" Lovino shrieked holding onto him for safety. Lovino stopped his struggling when he got a whiff of the same smell. 'This amazing smell again. It's making me light headed.' "Ah, not bad. You're a very high class cat indeed. A good bread to bear my children", Antonio chuckled as he walked towards the men's room. Lovino's eyes widened when he said that and he panicked, "what the hell are you talking about, bastardo?! Let me go!" Lovino yelled angrily.

Antonio did not take well when someone yelled at him and so when they reached the handicap stall he slammed Lovino against the wall. "SHUT UP!" Antonio yelled at him. As if magic, Lovino curled up in fear. Antonio took out a shaky breath trying to calm down. "Look weird things have been happening to me and I just want to know why. This has never happened before", Lovino began to ramble.

"Shut up. Or. I'll. Hit. You." Antonio warned. Lovino silenced himself in fear. He looked up at Antonio with a pouting face, and Antonio froze. He couldn't resist besides Lovino radiating such a fucking good smell, he just wanted to do him right then and there. Without warning, Antonio leaned in to Lovino's neck. "What are you doing?!" Lovino tried to push him back. He couldn't push back because he started feeling weak.

It was that wonderful smell again that came from Antonio that began to make him feel lightheaded and weak. Lovino was losing control of the situation. Not that he had any to begin with. Antonio kissed slowly up his neck causing Lovino to moan. Lovino felt such an amazing pleasure at just this small action. The fragrance that came from Antonio was overwhelming him so much he gave in to him. Antonio slammed his lips onto Lovino's, caressing his face that for some odd reason made Lovino harder than he already was. Lovino's eye widened as he let out mewls of a cat and he began to pant. Tears even sprung to the corner of his eyes, but not because he hated it.

He was feeling so much lewd pleasure that he had tears at the corner of his eyes. Antonio pulled him to his feet placing him against the wall. Antonio unzipped his pants and began to rub his throbbing hard member. Lovino blushed at his actions, and before he could process anything. Antonio, had released on his face. Antonio zipped up and walked out leaving Lovino completely shocked on the floor. Lovino blinked in shock as cum slowly dripped down his face. His eyes widened as he stood up.

"What the fuck did I just do?! It was that smell i know it was. It made me do all of that. I'm straight…who am I kidding I've developed a crush on that guy in just minutes and what did we do? We fucking made out on the floor before he came on my face!" Lovino yelled going quickly to the sink and washing his face. "Something is seriously wrong with me. I need some help with this problem. I want to be normal again. Damn it nonno. What did you do to me?" Lovino sighed irritated getting his bag and leaving for class. As he came out everyone looked away from him.

"He has a very menacing aura around him" he heard many of the students whispered. "He's claimed", he heard others say. "What are these bastards talking about?" Lovino wondered to himself feeling a bit angry at all the secrecy. Arthur came into view and his eyes widened in horror. He went up to Lovino and shook him from his shoulders. "NO! He claimed you. I told you the Carriedo were dangerous!" Arthur yelled in despair. "What are you talking about?" Lovino said confused. "You had sex with, Antonio, didn't you?!" Arthur asked hurt.

"No! Are you crazy?!" Lovino said outraged. "But you smell like him…that's why no one gets close to you because they think he's claimed you. Here take this charm. It will protect you from him", Arthur said determined giving Lovino a small pack . Lovino took it and placed it in his pocket as he went to PE. 'Hmmm…I don't think it'll protect me' Lovino thought rolling his eyes. As he walked around he saw a girl and noticed her beautiful long blonde locks. 'Wait, she looks like a normal human….oh mio dio! She's normal! This charm does work' Lovino thought excitedly.

He took out the charm Arthur had given him and grinned. He suddenly felt a shiver run down his whole body. He felt someone who must have been extremely angry boring holes at the back of his head. He suddenly smelled the sweet fragrance from before and the color from his face completely drained until he was as pale as paper. He turned slowly around to see Antonio looking down at him with an angry, menacing to say the least of an expression.

"Do I smell bear on you?" he said sternly like if he were about to snap and attack him. Lovino shook his head quickly in denial. "Umm…no! Not at all!" Lovino said adding his hands to his denial chant. Suddenly Arthur came into view and stepped in front of Lovino. He suddenly transformed into a huge black bear. Lovino went pale again and his legs were shaky. He was extremely afraid. He felt tears at his eyes and at seeing Antonio he ran to him. "WAHH! I'm scared! Save me!" Lovino cried like if he were Feliciano at the moment. Arthur turned back hurt that he'd gotten Lovino afraid and sighed in defeat walking away.

Antonio smiled at the crying teen holding to his waist tightly. Lovino looked at him with wide teary eyes. "I was so scared", Lovino mumbled. 'Fuck these emotions. Damn you Feliciano' he thought. Antonio grinned angrily this time pushing him against the floor until he turned into a jaguar and softly bit Lovino. Lovino was not afraid at all. He felt safe under its embrace. He blinked the tears away. Antonio became normal again and helped him up.

He pulled Lovino to him and shuffled through his pockets. He took out the charm and Lovino frowned, "hey give that back. It's helping me see normally", Lovino argued. Antonio just chuckled shaking his head. "What?" Lovino asked. "Nothing. Anyways I knew I smelled bear on you", he growled slightly. Antonio opened the envelope sort of charm and dropped its contents. Lovino gasped shocked and disgusted.

"Bear claws from Arthur", Antonio snarled. Lovino wanted to shriek and he was carrying that. "Eww! Why would he do that?" Lovino asked. "Who knows, but I better not see him around you", Antonio frowned. Lovino blushed. 'Damn it. Why do I find him attractive? He's a molester!' he thought to himself.

~~in heaven~~

"Ahh, he's getting there", Romulus nodded to Chiara, and Gerard, Lovino's parents. Chiara was a brunette and so was his father. "Yeah, and Feliciano's emotions having mostly completely taken over Lovino has served the situation for the better", Chiara chuckled. "And he's with such a respected heavy seed feline. Their children will be extraordinary besides being rare", Romulus beamed. Chiara chuckled at her father-in-law's excitement.

Crystal: give this a chance my loyal followers and review please :)


End file.
